Hazardous Frontier
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: AU. The daughter of Takato ends up being called by Lady Ophanimon and a vastly different Takuya is called as well. How will this change the Frontier?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _word or phrase emphasis_

**Spirit talking or mindscape scenes**

Matsuki Serai stares at the door that had been just been slammed in her face by one Kanbara Yuriko. The twelve year old is stunned by this. Yuriko didn't want her near her eldest son. The crimson eyed girl just turns on her heel and leaves. She wouldn't cause problems for Takuya, the only friend she had. They had just clicked the first day she had started going to Shibuya Elementary. Even back then Takuya had taken no one's shit, but he never escalated things on school grounds. The twelve year old curses as her nails lengthen briefly. The children of the Tamers that had biomerged with their digimon partners all received DNA from said digimon partners as well, a side effect of biomerging that Shibumi and Janyu were still trying to explain.

Kanbara Takuya gets up from his seat and turns to face his mother. He'd tried so hard to keep his darker impulses in check, " Who the hell do you think you are to turn away one of my closest friends! "

Yuriko pales, that look was back, the one that told her Takuya was seriously contemplating his different options when it came to killing someone. Shinya wisely keeps his mouth shut and backs away. Takuya was not someone you pissed off ever. " You are way too close to that female, Takuya! "

Takuya chuckles darkly, his relationship with Serai was none of her damn business, " Be grateful I love Shinya too much to take his mother from him, Kaa-san. "

The twelve year old pulls on his black fingerless gloves with orange cuffs, his black short sleeved jacket which had orange, red, and yellow flames on it, under that he had on an orange t-shirt with a red hazard symbol on it, a gift from Serai. He also had a dragon earring in his left ear. He wore black cargo shorts along with black sneakers, which happened to be steel toed. On his head he had a black leather hat along with black strapped rectangular shaped goggles. After that he heads to his room and straps on his knives, then he sighs before grabbing his spiked wrist bands and snapping them on as well.

He returns to the sight of his mother, " I stopped street fighting for you, Kaa-san, but mess with Serai, well, you just don't do that. Shin, you'll find your present under my end table. "

Takuya grabs his black and red cell phone before heading out the door. He could just barely see Serai off to his right. The chocolate haired twelve year old sprints after her, " Serai, wait! "

He can see her pause before she continues on her way. Takuya swore hotly under his breath, she wouldn't want to cause problems for him. He catches up to her and grabs her arm, " Serai, you know damn well I have never given a damn about what my mother wants. I only stay for Shinya and my father. "

" You have both parents, Takuya, don't throw that away. "

" Ever think that I can start my own family. Dammit, Serai, you are _mine_. "

Serai almost shudders at the possessive tone he used, " Dammit, why must you go alpha on me? "

Takuya smirks, he knew exactly how that affected her, and he knew the truth about Serai, she'd told him three years ago after he'd had to stop her from tearing apart one of his subordinates. Takuya may not have been street fighting recently but he was still the head of his gang. His entire crew knew that Serai and Shinya, along with his father and soccer team were to be protected. He didn't give a damn about anyone else. His mother thought he was already sexually active but Takuya still had that bit of innocence.

Of course, he did have a certain scar on his left shoulder and Serai had one to match, " Have you forgotten, I chose to let you mark me, to be _yours, Serai_. I happen to like the fact that you don't just roll over and let me have the final say. "

That was when both of their cell phones went off. Even as Takuya looks at his phone he takes the opportunity to look over what his intended was wearing. She had on a light blue hoody over a brown t-shirt, with tan cargo shorts and generic sneakers. Though she did wear a pair on round goggles on a yellow strap around her neck, they had been her father's. Takuya knew how much losing her father had hurt her. She lived with her paternal grandparents and they still ran a bakery only now it was a chain and one Wong Suzie and Katou Jeri were running the one in Shinjuku.

Both phones speak the same message, " Do you wish to start? "

Both twelve year olds click on yes, Takuya was bored and Serai, well, she needed an adventure. Serai and Takuya end up, later on, sharing an elevator with a boy wearing a long sleeved dark blue jacket with yellow stripes going down the sleeves, a yellow t-shirt on under that, gray capris and white high tops with white socks. He also had his black hair back in a ponytail and held back by a navy blue bandana with gray tiger stripes. The boy with them takes in Takuya's appearance and scoffs.

Takuya just smirks as he leans against the elevator wall with Serai cradled in his arms. That punk would respect him soon enough. Takuya took no shit from anyone, never had. His father understood this and also understood that Takuya was fully capable of defending himself. His mother couldn't grasp that fact and seemed to think that she needed to save him. That was why Takuya treasured Serai, she accepted him for who he happened to be. Serai didn't want to change him like every other damn girl that was interested in him.

Once they reach their stop Takuya just casually strolls over to a train and Serai was right there with him. The train he'd chosen was empty and then it starts to move, " Well, at least we get to spend some time together. "

Serai was quite content to curl up next to him, and Takuya lets himself relax. He could fully be himself with Serai, he didn't even have to keep up the pretenses that he did with his gang. Takuya runs the fingers of his left hand through her short and wavy light brown hair, feeling her relax further into him. Takuya was the only one other than her grandmother and her 'Aunt' Jeri allowed to touch her hair. " Taku-chan, how did you leave things with your mother? "

Takuya sighs, " She should count herself grateful I love Shinya, because I won't take his mother away from him. Serai, you know what I get like when people try to get between us or hurt you. "

Serai knew all right, " Hopefully she'll understand one day soon. "

" She'd better, because I can just live on the streets. I've done it before when I needed to get away and cool down. " Takuya states.

" Don't do anything to get yourself thrown in jail, okay. "

" Serai, I will never do anything illegal, as much as my blood sings while I'm in battle, as much as I enjoy spilling the blood of those whom oppose me, I will not stoop that far. It's hard sometimes, I'll admit it, and you can understand that, what with being part digimon. "

" True, I can understand that, the battle lust and blood lust you feel. However, you also lust for my safety and happiness above all else, which is why you never cross a line that you've set for yourself. " Serai says as Takuya pulls her onto his lap, needing her closer. Takuya breathes in her scent and feels himself relax further. He had truly missed his time with Serai. This was why he had hardly ever gone home to begin with, his home was with Serai and nowhere else. Still, he stayed for his little brother.

The chocolate haired male sighs in contentment, he had his intended safe in his arms again, where she belonged. Of course, he knew damn well she could and would protect herself. He would never shield her when she didn't need it and he would never insult her by pulling away from her because she might end up in danger from his enemies. Hell, they had all learned that messing with Kanbara Takuya's girl generally got you beaten to within an inch of your life. Serai allows his scent to fill her nostrils, it truly had been too long since they'd been able to just be together.

The train jolts just then, sending them tumbling to the floor, Takuya landing on top of her in a very awkward position. Takuya curses as he can feel his blood rush south before shrugging and kissing his intended mate. Yes, mate in this case, what with Serai being part Guilmon. Neither noticed the forms flash over them nor hear their phones go off or see them transform, as the instant his mouth had closed over hers Serai's arms had wound around him and pulled his hat and goggles off so she could run her fingers through his silky chocolate locks. Takuya's hands were far from idle, slipping under her shirt and hoody before running up her sides. She arches into his touch, not even minding the spikes he wore, though he was careful to keep them from hurting her too much.

Takuya gasps when she yanks on his hair, not expecting the jolt of pleasure that had given him. Her smirk told him that she had noticed and would put that knowledge to use one day. As the pair continue to make out they fail to realize that they had entered an entirely new world, nor did they hear the shouting of the Trailmon they were riding, too caught up in each other. Neither had gone past moderate making out with each other as Takuya knew neither one of them was ready to escalate things like that, well, all right, technically they had reached second base. Takuya had been out of his mind worried about Serai at the time and when she appeared he just about jumped her. The fact that Serai hadn't slapped him for that told him that she'd been just as worried about him.

Both curse when they're tossed out onto the dirt, along with Takuya's discarded hat and goggles. Takuya groans, that had been a good make out session too. They rarely got to have one of those, " Welcome to the digital world, ya wanna get home then you need to find the spirits. "

Serai blinks, " Well, damn, I didn't even notice us coming here. Goes to show that you can distract me very well, Taku-chan. "

" Wait, so this is actually the Digital World? " Takuya asks.

" I smell digimon. " Was the response she gave him.

Takuya had met Gigimon and the other partners after they'd marked each other. The only one of the Tamer kids he'd met was Ricky, Ryo and Rika's son whom was part Cyberdramon. Ricky had sized him up and then basically told him that if he ever intentionally hurt her he'd hunt him down. Ricky wasn't stupid enough to believe they'd never fight or upset each other. Nor that Takuya would never hurt her, especially if he got hurt himself. No, Ricky was a realist.

" Well, at least you aren't bread obsessed. "

" Cinnamon roll obsessed. " Serai states.

Takuya blinks, " This explains why your eyes glaze over whenever you smell cinnamon rolls, right? "

" Pretty much, now, as much as I would like to stay like this, we need to get moving. "

Takuya curses under his breath, " Why can we never get a good, long, uninterrupted make out session? "

Serai smiles, " If we can cover enough ground I might consider picking up where we left off, Taku-chan. "

Takuya was on his feet with his hat and goggles back on his head in a minute and holding his hand out to his girlfriend. Serai rolls her eyes and lets him pull her up. Her cell phone falling out of her hoody pocket, her eyes widen as she takes in its new appearance, " Taku-chan, I think we're the new digidestined now. That was what the SMS message was about. "

Takuya looks at his own cell phone, " Well, I guess we better get to saving the world, huh? "

Serai looks at her brown and burnt orange digivice, " Taku-chan, Digiworld gives you true friends, lifelong friends. "

" I have you. "

" You need more than just me, Taku-chan, and truthfully, I need more friends I can actually trust to have my back. The Tamers kids are mostly like family, as you know from meeting Ricky. " Serai points out.

Takuya winces, " Ya know, Ricky is someone I actually respect. "

" Only because he can actually kick your ass but not try and kill you. " Serai states.

Takuya sighs, " Must you kick my ego when it's down? "

Serai skips ahead of him and Takuya's eyes automatically track down to watch her hips sway as she walks in front of him, temporarily short circuiting his ability to think, " Taku-chan, you can ogle later. "

Takuya shakes himself and follows his girlfriend. Damn, she had the ability to leave him a quivering mass of hormones. She reveled in it as well, which was rather annoying at times. The damn tease. Oh, how he wanted to just slam her against the nearest hard surface sometimes and just ravish her. However, he would not do that until they were at least seventeen. Though he got the feeling the Tamers would be understanding if they did get frisky before then, along with her grandparents. His mother would kill him if he became a father before he was married by the legal system, though he honestly couldn't care less about that.

He would never be a dead beat dad. Besides, he'd told his mother he'd stop street fighting, he never said anything about stopping his underground fighting career. Though to be fair she didn't know about that. Takuya already had more than enough money to support a family and he'd only get more over the years. The rush of adrenaline he got when fighting, he needed it, it was a different kind of rush when he was with Serai but no less potent. Fighting was in his blood, it made him feel alive in ways that only soccer and Serai could. His mother, well, she tried to make him be someone he wasn't. She had allowed him to play soccer only because it seemed to help channel his excess energy.

What she failed to understand was that Takuya was not a gentle person by nature, unless Serai or Shinya were the ones with him. They brought out his softer nature, his gentler side. Takuya loved his little brother and Serai was a different story altogether. Takuya could still remember his first playground fight, the rush he'd gotten from making the other kid bleed for making one of the girls cry. Takuya couldn't stand bullies. His gang actually went around stopping bullying. It was why the cops left them alone, they didn't break any laws and they helped stop a lot of muggings and rape attempts. Hell, the entire gang were CI's. Naturally his mother didn't know this either.

Kanbara Yuriko just seemed to think that her son was acting out, but Takuya wasn't. The chocolate haired goggle head catches up to his girlfriend and throws an arm around her shoulders, " Have you ever been here before? "

" No, but when I was born a D'Arc with a digi egg on the screen appeared. The Digi Gnomes granted me a partner, a female of the same species of Digimon that my father had created. Of course, dad never told anyone whom my mother happened to be. All they know is he showed up with me after he had gotten an urgent call. When he came back two days later he had me in his arms and a document stating that my mother had signed over all her rights to me. " Serai states.

Serai pulls away then and snarls, every sense coming alive in mere seconds, her finger nails lengthening and sharpening into claws, her eyes turning golden. Ricky had warned Takuya that this could happen if she were to be exposed to digimon that weren't going to leave her be. Takuya carefully backs away, Ricky had assured him that even in that state Serai would never hurt him as the marks they'd given each other just lightly emitted their own personal scents, marking them as taken in digimon and oddly enough demon terms. Though for the Guilmon line it wasn't a mating mark but a courting and engagement mark.

He fully intended to see that mark through as well. Serai was his but he was also hers. Both of them were alphas it's just Serai was content, most of the time to let him take charge. " My, my, what a feral little thing ya are, hun. "

Serai's eyes turn to golden slits even as her nails, now claws lengthen further. " Rock Breaker! "

The nymph like digimon that looked like she was wearing a blue swimsuit barely dodges and her eyes widen as the attack decimates the ground in a twelve foot radius around Serai, a sphere of fire forms in her hands, " Pyro Sphere! "

The nymph is hit by this attack and Serai leaps forward pressing her attack only to get hit by a hammer. The twelve year old female careens back into a tree and she drops, though she manages to roll to her knees, her eyes crimson again. She takes in her opponents and gets to her feet, starting to glow red before slashing her hands across her body. Two arcs of the red energy slam into her opponents only for the one to go underground and pop up behind her. She meets his attack with a Rock Breaker and the resulting collision sends her sailing into the woods where she finds a totem. Instinct has her and her digimon half agreeing, they grab up their new digivice and call out, " SPIRIT! Execute…Spirit Evolution! Maderamon. (AN: See Moon and Miracles Join the Frontier for description). "

** Maderamon stares at the three representations of her partner before her and the human looking one that didn't have red skin speaks up, " I am Matsuki Serai, I am part Guilmon and the holder of the Digital Hazard. We all need to come to an agreement, Maderamon. I have left a mark on someone already and right now us three human, digimon, and Hazard are not enough to deal with the threat to our intended mate. "**

** " There's a delicate balance here and I don't intend to disrupt that. I need all of you to help me save the Digital World. I am Maderamon, Warrior of Wood, well the Human Spirit of Wood at any rate. Besides, I get the feeling your intended will be bonding with my mate so we all win. " Maderamon says.**

Maderamon opens her eyes, blood red now, and her plum colored wings take her aloft where she slams into the two that were threatening her intended. Takuya's eyes widen as he takes in this new digimon, his mark pulses briefly and it was then he knew, this new digimon was his intended though how this happened he would have to wait to find out about. The chocolate haired male curses when the ugly gnome comes after him again, " Root Snare! _NO ONE MESSES WITH HIM, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, GRUMBLEMON!_ " Maderamon snaps and viciously tears into the corrupted Earth Warrior.

Ranamon had avoided the boy for a reason, she could smell the mark on him and really did not want to meet the one whom had claimed him. Now, she knew it was an intention mark. His girlfriend was part Guilmon and the Warrior of Wood, not a pretty combination. Ranamon cuts and runs, no need for both of them to get torn apart. Grumblemon just barely manages to escape from Maderamon's righteous fury. A flurry of fractal code surrounds her and she pitches forward, Takuya barely managing to catch her, " Serai, what the hell? "

Serai's digivice lights up and Maderamon explains everything she can to him. Takuya sighs and swings his girlfriend up, he needed to find some place safe for them to camp.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do own Serai and Maderamon though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is a work of fiction which means modern science may _not _apply. You have been warned all you science lovers.

_This is word or phrase emphasis_

**This is spirit talking or mindscape scenes**

Takuya rolls his shoulders as he sets Serai down in a cave he'd found. He'd almost missed it in fact. He takes his jacket off and folds it up to lay under her head. The most important thing at the moment would be finding food and making sure they stayed warm if necessary. One hand strays to one of his knives, from Ryo's stories the Digital World could be very dangerous and Takuya was no fool. What he'd failed to see was that the cave hadn't existed until he'd walked past, it had been a meeting place for Maderamon and Agunimon in the past, away from their fellow warriors.

Agunimon groans silently, his partner was a wary one. That was good in some cases and in others it could cause problems. Agunimon, right now, intangible causes Takuya's D-Tector to react, he knew he'd actually need to talk to his partner before Takuya would even begin to accept him. Takuya blinks when his digivice goes off and with a last look at Serai follows the signal. He blinks when he sees Agunimon and the spirit sighs when he goes for a knife, **" Hey, I'm a spirit, so I doubt a knife will do you very much good, Takuya. "**

Takuya had to concede that, " I take it you're Maderamon's mate, Agunimon. "

**" Direct and to the point, I like that. I am. I figured it would be better to talk to you before we bond. I've gotten a better idea of who you are now that you're here. I can give you the ability to protect your intended while you're here. "**

" Okay, yeah, Ser warned me that Digimon would know about that from scent alone. She felt I should know, just in case I ever ended up here apparently. Why should I trust you, Agunimon? "

**" First, no one messes with Maderamon and she is bonded to your intended mate. Second, you can feel it, can't you, the fact that we're connected. You've always held a strange fascination with fire, haven't you, Takuya? "**

Takuya pales at this and Agunimon frowns, something had gone wrong in his partner's life for him to react like that. Takuya had never told anyone about the sway fire held over him. About how that sway had nearly taken Shinya's life. He had suppressed that memory quite well and hadn't thought of it in years, " My love of fire nearly got my little brother killed. Fire has never harmed me and I was young enough to believe that it wouldn't hurt Shinya either. "

**" You're old enough now that fire won't hurt those you wish to protect, Takuya. Flame is dangerous, I'll be the first to admit it, but Flame is also needed for life to renew itself. " Agunimon points out.**

Takuya sighs, " I know that, and believe me, I will do anything to protect Ser, I've already proven that. I guess I always suspected there was a reason why I'm incapable of being hurt by fire in any way. "

Takuya downloads the totem into his D-Tector and starts a mental chat with Agunimon. Agunimon was quick to inform him of the Beast half of Flame and Takuya sighs. Learning that the Beast Spirit's job was to test the wielder, that could turn out to be a royal pain in the ass. The Flame spirit was quick to guide him to some food and water, along with everything else he'd need to keep him and Serai comfortable through the night. By this time the boy whom had shared the elevator with them had his spirit, Lobomon, the spirit of Light.

However, Takuya had no way of knowing this, he was more concerned about his and Serai's immediate survival. The chocolate haired male knew that this was going to be dangerous, he'd basically lived on the streets since he was eight, once he realized that soccer alone wouldn't slake his darker primal urges. When he was at school no one would even be able to tell that Takuya Kanbara was a bad ass street punk. He portrayed himself as the good boy his mother wanted, mostly so he could continue to play soccer and at school he got to see Serai. The rest of the time Takuya let his darker nature show, though there were a few times people had seen glimpses of the street wise Takuya when Serai was messed with.

Takuya had learned early on that humanity was not kind, sure there were some truly kind people, but as a whole humanity was cruel, sick, twisted, and depraved. His mother had driven that lesson home when she'd been pregnant with Shinya. Oh, he knew she thought he didn't remember how cruel to him she'd been during her hormonal outbursts, hell, his father didn't even know how nasty she'd been to him. Some of his scars were from her after all. She didn't even remember doing any of that to him. That was what really pissed him off, he was damn near beaten to death by his hormonal mother and apparently something had shifted in her while pregnant with Shinya. He still didn't understand that explanation as she'd gotten nasty with his father as well and he'd dragged her to a doctor and a shrink to try and get an explanation.

After Shinya was born his dad had decided to get his mother's tubes tied so there wouldn't be another incident like that. Yuriko still didn't know she was incapable of having more children, she wanted a daughter but a weak willed girl that would wait around for a guy to save her. Takuya snorts at this, there was no way in hell he would tolerate a little sister like that. **" Agunimon, no one has ever been able to explain why Serai and the other children of the Tamers that biomerged have digimon DNA, can you? "**

** Agunimon sighs at this, " The closest explanation we have is that the Sovereigns made it so the Tamers that gained the ability to Biomerge in this world could do so in yours to fight a threat to both worlds known as the D-Reaper. This apparently had a side effect of granting those Tamers DNA from their digimon partners. Not even the Digital World has an explanation for what happened. "**

** " I have to admit that the intention mark, receiving it, that was a rush I wasn't expecting but now I can rein in my own impulses. "**

** Agunimon snorts at this, " Rein in your hormones you mean. "**

Takuya glares at Agunimon in his mindscape, admittedly yes, his hormones had been easier to bring to heel with the intention mark. Takuya allows his eyes to soften as they find Serai, Shinya was the only other one whom Takuya would kill to keep safe. His own darling mother he could care less about, he had been telling her the truth, the only reason he hadn't killed her was because of Shinya. Now, though he had promised to stay on the legal side of things, of course, fighting underground wasn't exactly completely legal but no one knew about it either.

Takuya had known he needed violence that day on the playground, defending that little girl from bullies. Takuya loathed bullies which is why he took such great strides to never be one himself. Serai helped out with that, kept him grounded. Takuya was quick to get a fire going and prep the food. Serai's sense of smell is what woke her up and she manages to drag herself over to the fire, she needed to refuel, " Where'd you get the food, Taku-chan? "

" Agunimon directed me. " Takuya answers.

" Ah, Maderamon's mate.

" Yeah, at least I didn't have to get into a fight to get my spirit, but something tells me we'll both be fighting soon enough. "

" Well, yeah, we were called to help save this world, whatever happens here can affect the human world, Taku-chan, as was evidenced by the D-Reaper incident that Hypnos hushed up afterwards. "

" Serai, would you want to go back home after we're done saving the Digital World? " Takuya asks her.

" I love my grandparents, Taku-chan, and you'd miss Shinya too much. " Serai points out.

Takuya sighs, " Yeah, but here I'd be able to finally and fully be myself. It is so hard to rein in my darker impulses, to stop myself when I'm in the haze of battle lust. "

Serai looks at him, " I seriously need to introduce you to my Uncle Henry, meditation helped me, it can help you too. It was Ryo and Henry combined that saved me from myself until I met you. You pulled me back, I was so emotionally unstable after dad died, he was the only parent I knew as my mother just gave up all rights to me. "

Takuya knew what she was talking about, meeting her had saved him as well, he was spiraling in a cycle of violence. They'd saved each other that day, whatever had driven them together, Takuya was glad for it. He'd be so much different without Serai in his life. She kept him from going too far and he did the same for her. Serai was the only one allowed to call him Taku-chan, he tolerated Takky at times, heat of battle, you tend to shorten names. Yet only Serai was allowed to call him Taku-chan.

" What about the other Tamers? "

" Jeri Katou acted as my mother, she was the one to give me the dreaded Talk. Kazu and Kenta are my crazy but lovable uncles. They generally tell me stories about my dad before he became a tamer. Suzie Wong, Henry's little sister, well she's the one that has gotten good at mediating between all of us. Ai and Mako, they're more like older siblings. Mako tries to scare away prospective suitors, or he did until I claimed you. Ai, she's the one that tries to engage in girl talk. Taku-chan, you know me, do I do girl talk? "

Takuya smiles, " I'm glad you have such a support network, Ser. What about Rika? "

" Rika, well, she's the one that gave me my take no prisoners attitude, otherwise I would have been walked all over. " Serai says.

Takuya smirks, it was true, Serai had a bitch mode that she broke out when necessary, otherwise she was a sweet girl. Part of what attracted him to her, the fact that he found her in bitch mode to be hot. He loved her sweet side too, very much so. As the pair eat they subconsciously lean towards each other, they just always gravitated towards each other if they were in the same general vicinity. The popular girls had learned that Serai was not to be taken lightly, Takuya actually had that filmed, Serai going off on the sluts, and yes most of them were in fact sluts, trading intimate favors for grades.

Some of them had even thrown themselves at him offering him hand jobs or blow jobs. He turned them all down because honestly they all repulsed him and now, he was Serai's. Serai was the only person he would willingly submit to. Serai finishes off the rest of the food he'd made and curls into him, causing him to jolt briefly, " Taku-chan, stay in the here and now, okay. "

" Sorry, Ser. " Takuya murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, it worried her when he tuned out like that on her.

The crimson eyed girl snuggles into her intended mate, inhaling his unique scent, now she understood why he always smelled of fire, grass, and a few other things that made up his scent. Takuya did not need cologne as his own scent drove several females wild, but with Serai his scent calmed her. Takuya pulls her closer out of reflex even as he stokes the fire before dropping his head on hers. How he had missed moments like this, where they could just be with each other, no expectations, no lust getting in the way, just them.

He smiles when her breathing evens out and carries her back over to his jacket. She protests his leaving though and he settles down beside her, slipping his wrist bands, hat, and goggles off. The fire would be good for now. He had no way of knowing that Agunimon would slow the burning of the wood down so Takuya could get the sleep he needed. Once Takuya is settled into dream land as well the two spirits materialize near their partners, **" She's good for him, he's almost constantly alert. " Agunimon states.**

** " She contains the Hazard, Agunimon, he's the one that has to calm her. They saved each other when they were younger. I shudder to think of what would have become of my partner had she fallen into the Hazard. Not everyone realizes that the Hazard is a very dangerous and tempting power. " Maderamon says.**

** " Especially when one is feeling the darker emotions. Takuya, he's had it rough, the only people he even cares about are Serai and his little brother. He's not even that close to his soccer teammates. He's walking a very thin line, he sees things in shades of grey. There is no black and white for him, he learned that very early on. " Agunimon admits.**

** " Same here, losing her father when she did, it hurt her deeply, as he was her rock. I almost think AncientGreymon made sure these two crossed paths, after that whatever happened was up to them. The Child of Flame was on a collision course with death if he had continued on his previous path while the Child of the Hazard was in danger of losing herself to the Hazard. Her father sacrificed himself to seal Lucemon, I think AncientGreymon felt he owed it to Takato to keep his only child from suffering that fate. " Maderamon remarks.**

** " He's so closed off, so guarded, he needs to be able to work with the others. " Agunimon says.**

** Maderamon winces, " Oh boy, him and the Child of Light are going to clash. You and Lobomon don't get along as it is, but him and the Light Warrior, it won't be pretty, especially if he insults his intended. "**

** Agunimon winces as well, " Can I just say that I am sooo not looking forward to when they meet, it'll be a massacre. Takuya has been known to kick the ass of someone three times his size and he carries knives at all times. Yeah, here's hoping Lobomon can teach his partner respect or at least how to hold his tongue, this Flame won't take it, he'll beat sense into any one he deems an idiot. "**

On a Trailmon while his partner sleeps Lobomon winces as he had heard the conversation between the mates. The D-Tectors allowed for that if one knew how. Finding out that a Flame Warrior wasn't about to take anyone's shit and that he had an intended mate in Digimon terms, yeah, if Koji said the wrong thing he'd get the beating of his life. The twelve year old stirs, " Lobomon, what's up? "

**" Koji, I need to teach you about Digimon mating customs. You see it's a lot like the demons of your world. "**

" Mating marks, biting each other to show possession. "

"** Correct, now for some of the digimon lines a mark is an engagement mark, a mark of intention. The Warriors of Flame and Wood, well, their human partners are intended mates. If you say the wrong thing anywhere near Flame he will tear you apart. "**

Koji's eyes widen at this, " You're serious? "

" Yeah, I heard Agunimon and Maderamon talking about it through the D-Tectors. Agunimon's partner carries knives at all times, Koji. "

Forewarned was forearmed, he just had to make sure he didn't insult the Warrior of Wood in any way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.


End file.
